Dark Deception
by P3RFKT.BAYBii
Summary: Well a new student arrives and then jumbles up all the pairing to make it all wierd and then leaves! woot yeah! pairing afterwards are AkatsukixRima shikixyuuki takumaxruka aidoxseiren kanamexyori. YUP
1. The New Student

**Chapter 1**

The gates to Cross Academy opened as the night class began to head for classes. Aidou was at front flirting uncontrollably, with Kain and Ruka following hand in hand. Takuma strolled out next to Shiki and Rima, talking cheerfully, without much response from his two companions. Kaname came out last alongside sieren, keeping quiet until he reached Yuuki, who was standing next to Yori, keeping the fan girls from jumping out and harassing the night class. Once the night class had made it to the classroom, Yuuki began patrolling.

Cross academy was expecting a new student soon. Her name was Mayakashi Kurai. She was wearing the wrong uniform, with the blouse's top few buttons undone showing her black singlet, with a loose grey tie, short grey skirt, long black and white socks with black chunky high heels. Her hair was naturally a flaming red colour [_not ginger] _which she wore loose ending just behind her shoulder blades. Her eyes were green, and she had pale skin.

Mayakashi entered the Night Dorms after talking to the chairman and saw the Night Class on the couches. Shiki and Rima were sitting side by side on the couch with takuma standing behind them talking, whilst aidou stood leaning against the wall looking at Yori whenever he thought she wasn't looking. Kain and Ruka were sitting on the second Couch hand in hand again. Yuuki was sitting on the stairs with Kaname leaning on the handrail. Sieren was sitting on the last couch remaining silent.

Mayakashi smiled and introduced herself as all the heads in the room turned to look at her.

"Hello, My name is Mayakashi Kurai, and I am pleased to meet you all". She smiled innocently, but she was going to have fun in the Night Class.

**Yeah, im not the best at japanese, but i think the name Myakashi means deception and Kurai means dark. not too sure. and YES yuuki and yori are in the Night Class for this story and zero doesnt exist.**


	2. Mayakashi Begins

**Chapter 2**

Classes for the Night Class was about to begin, but before they began to leave Kaname began to lecture Mayakashi for still not wearing her uniform. Today though she was wearing a short black dress, with thigh high white boots and elbow length gloves.

"Sorry Kaname!" Mayakashi cut off Kaname and skipped through the doors before Kaname could continue. The rest of the Night class Followed into the Crowd of Fan girls In the Class room Aidou began talking about Valentines Day, Which was the next day. Mayakashi sat at the back of the room Carefully Examining her classmates. She began scribbling furiously in her notebook, but no one noticed. As the class headed back to the dorms, Mayakashi stealthily tripped Takuma, who bumped into Ruka as he fell.

"Ah my apologies Ruka," Takuma said with a smile

"Its fine Takuma" Ruka replied, with her own smile.

Truth is Takuma had once had a crush on Ruka but gave up since she was obsessed with Kaname and Kain was practically DYING since she was so obsessed with the Dorm head. What No One else knew either was that Ruka had once began doubting Kaname would actually see her as he did Yuuki, so she began running through her options. "_Well, Kain is nice, NO NO NO he's a family friend won't ruin that. Aidou is far too annoying. Shiki's taken. Takuma is a good option, good-looking, cheerful, NOT ANNOYING, and plus he keeps looking at me. No I wont give up on Kaname. He might change his mind about the prefect." _

After that incident the two left with a mild blush on their cheeks. Takuma began to think maybe he could be with Ruka, even though she was currently dating Kain. Mayakashi began laughing silently. She did enjoy changing things.


	3. Mayakashi Prepares

**Chapter 3**

It was Valentines day today, and Mayakashi was preparing for her elaborate plan all morning. Cutting, Gluing, Writing and Drawing without a sound to wake up anyone else. When the Evening came The Night class began to Wake up, With aidou first downstairs and ready, excited about all his fan girls. When all the Night class was ready, and after Kaname began lecturing Mayakashi for wearing wrong uniform again [this time a ripped white t-shirt with a black long sleeve underneath, skinny jeans, and converse] the group began to go outside. Aidou began to accept chocolates and cards and when Yuuki wasn't looking would occasionally ask what blood type the girls were. Mayakashi then began to heat up, and began swaying. Takuma noticed and went over to help her.

"Mayakashi? Are you feeling all right? You look a bit sick."

"Oh, Im just a bit dizzy, but thank you for your concern"

Kain then came over to see what was happening.

"Mayakashi, your face is red, I think you should go back to the dorm."

"Ah, I might just do that, thank you."

With that Mayakashi began walking back to the dorms As the Rest Went for class. Once Mayakashi reached her room, she stopped acting sick and opened her bottom drawer and took out the valentine cards she made in the morning. She went to Aidou and Kain's room, where she put a card on each of their bed, since there was nowhere else that wasn't already covered in junk. She then entered Rima And Ruka's room and placed their cards in their drawers. She stepped into Yuuki and Kaname's room and placed their cards on top of their luxurious table. She couldn't open the door to Seiren and Yori's room, so she slipped the cards under the door. The last room was Shiki and Takuma's. Their cards she placed in front of the mirror, and began fixing herself up to make it look like she had just recovered from a sudden fever. She Then Skipped Happily out of the dorm towards the classroom.

**WOOT i know my chapters are rather short.**


	4. Mayakashi's Plan

**Chapter 4**

Mayakashi walked into the classroom interrupting the teacher and walked straight in and sat down at the back. Takuma looked back to check she was ok, and smiled at her, so she smiled back. But she only smiled because she was waiting for her great show. Class ended and everyone left for the dorms. Mayakashi spent a lifetime waiting for the rest of the class to go to their rooms, and when they finally did she was anxiously awaiting her results.

Kain walked into his filthy room and saw a red heart shaped card on his bed, with a blue ribbon across the front. He opened it up, to find that it was from Rima.

Aidou walked in after his cousin and spotted his pink card on his own bed, with a Green ribbon instead of a blue one. He opened his expecting it to be from a day class student, but nearly choked on his glass of water when he saw it was from Sieren.

The two cousins looked at each other with surprise written all over their faces.

Yuuki and Kaname walked into their tastefully designed room and saw two square, red cards on their table, one addressed to Yuuki the other Kaname. As they both read it, they arched one eyebrow as they saw that Shiki and Yori had sent them.

Shiki and Takuma walked into their rooms, with Takuma doing most of the talking again, but stopped when he noticed two decorated cards on their bench top in front of the mirror. Takuma passed Shiki his, while he opened his own. Takuma gasped when he saw that Ruka signed it. His cheeks turned pink while Shiki began opening his, to be stunned by the fact it was from Yuuki.

Ruka and Rima walked into their room, talking about how to apply eyeliner properly, when Rima opened her drawer to get out a magazine that clearly said the opposite of what Ruka was saying. She pulled out her card, Which sent Ruka into a frenzy demanding to know who it is, whether she got one or not, so she went and opened her own drawer, to find hers sitting neatly in the middle on top of her old perfume boxes. Rima's eyes widened as she read the name at the end, And Ruka began smiling and dancing as an obsessed kid would when a new chapter of Ouran High School Host Club comes out.

Seiren and Yori entered their room in silence, as they normally did even though they were best friends. Yori spotted the two cards for them and gave Seiren hers with a polite smile.

"Whoa…" sieren had just finished reading who it was from at the same time Yori did

"Holy Crow"

"Agreed."

"Totally".

With That the class went to sleep very disturbed, apart from Takuma and Ruka who slept peacefully.


	5. Mayakashi's Finale

Chapter 5

As the Morning came for the Class of Vampires, most of them dressed in silence after valentines. As they left into the hall, waiting for Kaname, Takuma and Ruka smiled at each other and began talking lowly, so no others could hear. Slowly, Takuma And Ruka began Kissing after telling them how they felt about each other Which Pissed Kain off very muchly, who's reaction was to then kiss Rima as revenge, which then pissed off Shiki, who then went and kissed Yuuki, Which ENRAGED Kaname, who got so pissed he went along with it and kissed Yori, which made aidou go crazy so he went and kissed sieren, so eventually everyone was kissing someone they would never have suspected, and Mayakashi was there laughing her head off internally, enjoying the fireworks she had created. She waited a while, but none of them started to stop, so she decided to leave, slipping a note on the table and leaving the school grounds to never return.

After maybe say 20 minutes of French pashing, they all broke apart with Kaname and Yori first, Takuma and Ruka going on a bit longer. They all noticed the small piece of paper on the table, and Aidou read it out loud.

"_Remember my existence, not the mess I've caused"_

and since then, the entire night class, never forgot Mayakashi Kurai.


End file.
